Las aventuras de Asuka
by Carrie-thegoddess9
Summary: Asuka estaba en crisis económica y acude a Chun li, para que le de un puesto en la interpol para así cumplir con sus planes, pero la manda a vigilar al asesino y despiadado español Vega, que con el pasar del tiempo este asesino, desarrolla una gran atracción hacia la japonesa


**Título de la historia : Las aventuras de Asuka**

**Crosover: **Street fighter and Tekken

**Pareja principal : Asuka/Vega**

**Rated : T**

**Genero : **Romance

**Disclaimers : **Street fighter ni tekken me pertenece, solo la historia es mi propiedad

**Ojo : Si no les gusta esta historia no lo lean, pero yo seguiré haciendo mi historia y si les gusta no duden en comentar, este es mi primer crosover, con una pareja rara y espero que les guste mucho**

**No los aburro mas**

**Que la inspiración este siempre con ustedes**

**Y nos leemos después**

**Adiosin ...**

**Capitulo 1**

**Entrando a la interpol**

Todo comenzaba cuando Asuka regresó del polo norte y muy enfadada con su supuesta compañera de pelea Lili, esa chica rubia la traiciona y encima quiere que regrese de nuevo en la búsqueda de pandora, pero Asuka no fue tonta y le dijo "mejor búscate a otro perro faldero que te ahorre el trabajo y por ultimo ... ¡vete a la mierda, maldita puta!", "lo buscaré sola, pero necesito dinero", eso pensaba la japonesa mientras entraba a su casa.

Asuka vive sola desde los 15 años que sus padres fallecieron y ahora que tiene sus 16 años bien puestos, decidió buscar a pandora por su propia cuenta, pero como, no tenía mucho dinero, ni para ella, ni para sus estudios, estaba muy necesitada, hasta que decidió pasar sus vacaciones escolares en New York, empaco algunas de sus cosas y sobre todo se levo su computadora portátil y emprendió su vuelo a ver quien la ayudaba económicamente.

— ¡rayos! .. ¡maldita seas Lili! — Asuka nunca pudo olvidar como la rubia la había atacado de forma desprevenida, solo por su ambición por pandora y con la excusa de llevarlo a su padre y Asuka no tuvo mas que contraatacar, pero luego sacude su cabeza de forma violenta, hasta que después de un día entero de vuelo, llega a New York y se queda en un hotel que logro conseguir con lo que le alcanzaba de dinero.

Luego la adolescente sale a tomar aire freso y ve una volante que dice "exhibición de toros".

— así que una corrida de toros, suena interesante y muy chulo — la adolescente se va a ese lugar y compra un boleto de entrada y por suerte le toco un buen lugar — _con esto no volveré a gastar mas dinero hasta nuevo aviso — _pensó Asuka mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

Después de una hora empezó la corrida de toros y por ultimo ella vio a un hombre de larga cabellera rubia y que es muy hábil con esos feroces animales, y cuando este voltea y mira a la castaña, la confunde con su enemiga mortal Chun li y emite un ligero gruñido.

— ¡maldita Chun li! .. te juro que obtendré mi venganza en ti — Vega murmuraba para si mismo y amargamente, hasta que la tuvo en la mira y vio como la chica se alejaba del lugar, este no se quedó atrás la siguió.

Asuka se regresa al hotel y cuando se iba a tumbarse a dormir, ve una figura en el techo y ella pega un grito del terror, evadiendo el ataque de este.

— ¡Chun li, prepárate para morir!

— ¡LOCO DE MIERDA! — grito Asuka cuando el hombre le iba a cortar el brazo con esa garra de metal — ¡detente! — ella esquivaba los ataques del español, hasta que Asuka se enfada y contraataca con una mortal en frente, entonces el español ve que los movimientos de la chica no son los mismos que los de Chun li y su físico es bastante diferente a Chun li, con eso le bastaba saber que ella no es Chun li.

Hasta que este se detiene.

— mis disculpas, creí que eras Chun li ..

— mira tipo raro, no soy Chun li y ese no es mi nombre, yo soy Asuka Kazama, así que grábate mi nombre — dijo Asuka frunciendo el ceño — ¿Cual es tu nombre?

— Vega de la Cerda.

— bueno, señor de la Cerda, se ha equivocado bien feo al pensar que yo soy esa tal Chun li — pero luego recordó que una vez se topó con ella y le dijo "abuela" — de veras, no se nada del paradero de ella.

— esta bien, me retiro .. hasta pronto ... Asuka — este le lanza una rosa, haciendo que la adolescente se ruborice con intensidad, mientras que Vega salta de la ventana y se marcha en las sombras.

— ¡caray! que tipo mas raro, de seguro que no tiene amigos — ella saca su computadora portátil y después de acordarse de una organización llamada interpol, ella de curiosa se mete a la página web de la interpol, cuando ella iba a tomar un poco de café, toca la tecla que dice "conectar".

— ¡oh oh! ...

Chun li: ¿Quien llama a esta hora?

Asuka: eh perdonadme, solo quería saber un poco de esta organización y accidentalmente me conecté

Chun li: ah eres tu, la muchacha que me llamo "abuela"

Asuka: lo lo siento, pero necesito que me ayudes

Chun li: ¿eh?

Asuka: lamento haberte llamado "abuela", pero estoy necesitaba y no tengo dinero

Chun li:...

Asuka: lo que sucede es que necesito un trabajo para pagar mi estudios y como tu eres la única a quien pude acudir, por lo menos hazme pasar como alguien que ordena papeles

Chun li: bueno Asuka, lamento decirte esto, pero el trabajo no es de adolescentes, eres joven ..

Asuka: por favor, por favor, por favor, lo necesito, puedo llegar temprano, puedo hacer bien el trabajo, pero por favor ayúdame

Chun li: esta bien, te pondré para que ordenes los papeles de orden alfabético

Asuka: muchas gracias Chun li y lamento haberte dicho "abuela"

Chun li: ¡jaaa! no importa, no soy rencorosa, mañana ven a las 7:00 am y se puntual.

Asuka: esta bien

Chun li: bueno adiós

Asuka: espera, hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

Chun li: esta bien, dime

Asuka: tu conoces a un español muy raro

Chun li: ¿español muy raro? ¿De quien se trata?

Asuka: el tipo me confundió contigo y me dijo que quería vengarse de ti

Chun li: continua.

Asuka: el tipo llevaba una máscara blanca, en su mano izquierda llevaba una garra metálica y se llamaba Vega de la Cerda.

Chun li: QUÉ VEGA DE LA CERDA, ESE MALDITO BASTARDO

Asuka: ...

Chun li: bueno si te topaste con él, mejor ten cuidado, él es un pez gordo, no me refiero a la contextura, si no que él pertenece a una organización de criminales llamado "shadaloo", pero como dices que Vega no te hirió, creo que me puedes ser útil, te haré pasar como organizadora de documentos, pero tu trabajarás para mi y tu trabajo es vigilar a Vega, sin que él sospeche de ti, porque si voy yo, sería muy peligroso y pondría vulnerable a la interpol, por eso tu eres la única que puede vigilar a Vega de mas cerca .. ¿Puedes hacer ese trabajo, si estás necesitada?

Asuka: por supuesto que si

Chun li: bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, ahí te mando un enlace donde está la dirección y si un guardia te pregunta algo, hazle saber que estas bajo mi supervisión.

Asuka: ok, no fallaré en esta misión.

Chun li: bueno mañana por ser tu primer día, puedes llegar un poco tarde y ven desayunando, no queremos que tu salud se deteriore, entonces, hasta mañana Asuka Kazama.

Asuka: hasta mañana Chun li

Luego la castaña se desconecta y da una amplia sonrisa de victoria, ahora que va a trabajar a la interpol, ya no tendrá que depender de alguien que al final la traicione, con eso ella se cambia de ropa y se duerme.

— con eso podré ir a ver a pandora dentro de poco y tener para terminar el colegio — Asuka apaga la lámpara de su dormitorio y se duerme.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levanta a las 6:00 am, se ducha, se viste con su ropa habitual y desayuna, porque Chun li le dijo que no quería que se desmaye, entonces ella corrió tanto hasta que sus piernas llegaron a su limite, pero llego a la interpol.

— alto, identifíquese

— errmm, vengo a ver a Chun li

— la señorita li, solo le dio autorización a una chica llamada Asuka.

— yo soy Asuka — la japonesa medio frunció el ceño, colocando sus manos en su cadera y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la seguridad.

— ok, adelante — Asuka vio lo inmenso que es esa organización, ella odiaba que le den órdenes, pero como estaba en déficit económica, no le quedaba mas que aguantar todo tipo de orden.

La adolescente caminaba hacia la oficina de Chun li y cuando la vio, se dio cuenta el error que había cometido de llamarla "abuela", la chica cabizbaja, dio un suspiro, estaba muy apenada por semejante ofensa que le dijo a la mujer china, a cambio ella la estaba esperando, sentada en un escritorio.

— ¡ejem! ... ya vine

— siéntate, puedes decirme lo que sucedió cuando te topaste con Vega — Chun li parece estar tranquila, pero preocupada pensando que Vega le habrá hecho daño a Asuka.

— primero me confundió contigo, luego me atacó, pero de la nada se detuvo y por suerte no me hirió, vine aquí por unas razones, la primera necesito dinero y la segunda es que con ese dinero, terminaré mis estudios y buscaré a pandora por mi cuenta.

— ah la caja de pandora, ya la he visto, pero la ultima vez que se vio en el polo norte, es cuando estabas con una rubia y lo ultimo que capto el satélite fue que ustedes dos se enfrentaron y la caja se cayó en el fondo de una fosa muy profunda — dijo Chun li muy seria — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.

— todo comenzó cuando estaba en mi búsqueda de la caja y vino esa rubia diciendo que me necesitaba, pero yo le dije que no pienso ser amiga de ella y así quedamos, luego que llegamos, me atacó de la nada y me hablaba de que la caja la iba a llevar donde su padre, hasta que me saco de quicio y la contraataqué, di una fuerte patada que ella lo evadió con dos brazos en forma de X y la caja se cayó — dijo Asuka cabizbaja — créeme ella me traiciono

— bueno hiciste bien en no confiar en ella, pero ahora si consigues dinero suficiente como para viajar al polo norte tu sola ... ¿Cómo vas a subir la caja? — Chun li estaba en lo cierto, ella sola no puede subir una caja tan pesada, la adolescente parecía pensarlo bastante — por ahora, hay que olvidar el tema de la caja de pandora y concentrarte en tu trabajo, dentro de una semana, Vega volverá a España y tu deber es observar sin que él se de cuenta, pero si te descubre, inventa alguna excusa, por eso que no te damos una identificación, es para que Vega no sospeche de ti.

— esta bien ..

— oh, ahí viene mi jefe — le entrega un montón de papeles desordenados — recuerda debes ordenarlos alfabéticamente, tu próxima misión será muy difícil, pero yo iré a escondidas si te encuentras con Bison, después que hallas terminado de ordenar los papeles, permanece en mi oficina y cuando venga puedes ir a esta dirección — le entrega un papel — es tu nuevo departamento alquilado, ya no tendrás que dormir en un hotel

— esta bien

Y así fue, Asuka ordenaba los papeles, pero estaba muy contenta de que tiene trabajo y como conseguir dinero, sobre todo la misión riesgosa de vigilar a Vega en España, a ella le gustaba el peligro y la aventura, dio una sonrisa muy amplia y trabajaba con ganas, hasta que terminó y vino Chun li.

— bueno lo has hecho muy bien, ahora vas a tu nuevo apartamento y descansas hasta el lunes 30 de Abril — Asuka se sorprendió que le dio unos tres días de vacaciones, incluyendo sábado y domingo, es porque le tocaba una misión muy difícil y para ello, Asuka debe entrenar y ponerse en forma si quiere que la misión salga con éxito.

— de acuerdo — Asuka se va al hotel y sus cosas no estaban, fue Chun li quien movió sus cosas a su nuevo apartamento y ahí es donde fue, era muy amplio, no como la habitación del hotel que era muy estrecha y pequeña, este tenía baño, cocina y dormitorio propio, la joven saca su computadora portátil y volvió a sonreír orgullosamente de que está consiguiendo lo que quiere y así será, pero aun tiene muchas dudas sobre Vega.

**Continuara..**

Es una pareja rara, pero espero que les guste mucho el Asuka/Vega

Nos vemos después


End file.
